tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Rinto Bayushi
Rinto Bayushi is a member of the Akai Tora. He fought in the Battle of Drithenspire until he was bested by Seishuu Kazejin whose illusions made him faint. He suffered injuries which forced him to recover throughout most of the Great War. Rinto returned to the field by the Cataclysm and joined the reformed Akai Tora led by Hiroshi Takamoto in a guerrilla war against demons who had overrun Yamato. Biography Early Years Rinto Bayushi was born in Remon, one of the descendants of the Ryuugumi who had stayed behind instead of sailing to Yamato. He began serving in the Akai Tora from an early age, loyally following orders from his daimyo Kazuya Ofuchi. He became known for his size and presence as well as his skills with his chosen weapon, the naginata. Distreyd Era Fighting for Freedom The Akai Tora received a vision of Marcus Sarillius being the prophesied king to unite Remon and drive away the forces of the Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük which were oppressing the people of the conquered nation. Rinto and the other samurai followed Kazuya to Drithenspire where they pledged their allegiance to the would-be king. During the Battle of Drithenspire, Marcus's Fellowship of Tes Pellaria and Kazuya's Akai Tora faced the joint forces of the Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük in the first full-scale battle of what would lead to the Great War. Rinto proved his worth by killing Yamatian soldiers left and right until he met with a group of mages which included followers of Yousei Kaizoku who would later form the Black Hunters. Rinto intimidated the mages with his presence and voice, but before he could crush them like he had done with the soldiers, the illusionist Seishuu Kazejin tricked Rinto into seeing Shuu as a terrifying monster. Caught by surprise and the horrible visage in front of him, Rinto froze, dropped his naginata, soiled his pants, and blacked out. The Yamatian mages combined the strength of their telekinesis spells to lift the huge, unconscious man off the ground and fling him, like a catapult boulder, into the ranks of Marcus's army. Rinto's body ended up crashing between Yousei Kaizoku and Kazuya Ofuchi, interrupting the two commanders' duel. Recovery and Return Eventually the Fellowship and its Akai Tora and dwarven allies won the day at Drithenspire, forcing the enemy forces to retreat and regroup elsewhere. Rinto survived the battle due to his body'sincredible resilience but was nevertheless heavily injured and forced to recover while his brothers-in-arms continued fighting for Marcus in the war. Only a few weeks later, Kazuya Ofuchi met his end, and the Akai Tora disbanded after they learned that one of their greatest warriors had actually been Kazuya's disguised daughter Miyuki Ofuchi and because their loyalties were torn between serving Marcus, Kagetsu II and Kazuya's turncoat son Hideyoshi Ofuchi who was working for the Yamato Empire. These events forced Rinto to reevaluate his path and who he should serve now that his daimyo was gone. It wasn't until the Grand Alliance's invasion of Yamato to end the war that Rinto rejoined what was left of the Akai Tora. Throughout the final weeks of this campaign Rinto was torn about who to side with; on the one hand he wanted to follow the path his daimyo had set, but on the other hand he saw the plight of Yamatians who were his kinsmen and came to feel for them greatly after he saw them not just as invading soldiers and mages but also as members of clans who wanted to survive the cursed earth of their land. When the Cataclysm struck and forced the Alliance to flee from Yamato in the ensuing chaos while demons invaded the weakened empire en masse, Rinto finally made his decision. He and many of the surviving Akai Tora stayed behind in Yamato to aid the people there against the new threat. It was during that time that Hiroshi Takamoto, once a lieutenant in the Yamatian army, rallied several samurai together to fight for their homeland, and the Akai Tora saw that this young officer had the same qualities Kazuya had had. Rinto's squad pleged themselves to this new Shogun who eagerly accepted them to his ranks, and they began waging a long guerrilla war against various demons, particularly the Northern Horde. Over the following years the Akai Tora grew in number as many former imperial soldiers, the mystic Forgotten, and even gaijin, or outsiders, joined their ranks. Although tensions were high, this guerrilla force managed to stay cohesive and loyal enough to follow the Shogun's orders as they all shared the common cause: liberate Yamato from demons and save the enslaved population. Godslayer Era Shaky Alliances In 1017 AE, Rinto accompanied a scouting party which caught the Fellowship of Maar Sul who were passing through the region in which the Akai Tora were hiding. They brought the fellowship to the Akai Tora hideout and witnessed the Shogun and Alathor, High Cleric of the Forgotten, striking a deal with the fellowship to gain their help in exchange for the fellowship's freedom. This new alliance, bolstered by the experienced warriors and mages of the fellowship, made a daring march south to Vulpengaard Keep and reclaimed it from the Northern Horde after a fierce battle. Not long after this temporary alliance's victory at Vulpengaard, the Shogun became the target of an assassination attempt seemingly by the fellowship's leader Leon Alcibiates. The Akai Tora, furious of their allies' apparent betrayal and refusing to consider that the truth might be more complex than they were led to believe, threw the fellowship in jail to await judgement. The disgruntled Akai Tora member Damian Resta, the fellowship member Khasra III and the Alentian purple paladins led by Ariadne each contributed to the fellowship's prison break soon after, however, and the fellowship fled from the keep while the Akai Tora and the Forgotten were forced to deal with an attack from the Southern Horde. Although many Akai Tora such as Damian Resta died in the attack, the freedom fighters didn't let the keep fall into the hands of the horde, forcing the demons to retreat. Setting the Stage For the next few months, Rinto and his fellow Akai Tora helped bolster the defenses of Vulpengaard Keep from any future sieges by the hordes. However, in early autumn an unknown enemy breached these defenses, infiltrated the keep and kidnapped Shogun Hiroshi Takamoto from his private quarters. By the time Alathor returned from a trip to the north and learned of the Shogun's disappearance, Lieutenant Mamoru Uematsu was named the Lord Warden of Vulpengaard as the most senior officer around until the Shogun could be brought back. The Akai Tora kept scouting the Southern Horde's movements as much as they could, striking here and there to kill any small demon patrols they could find and retreating before a bigger army would retaliate. Rinto Bayushi led one such scouting party and discovered that the Black Hunters, a group of mercenaries from Aison who occasionally raided demon settlements to free slaves, were on the move. Curious to learn more, the Akai Tora decided to venture closer to Hyama to not only find out what the Hunters were now up to but to also see why demon forces had lately been diminishing in Southern Yamato. After the Battle of Otoineppu which the Black Hunters had participated in, Rinto's scouts found one of the lost Black Hunters, Micah M'Cain, whom they interrogated for information. Micah explained that the rest of the Black Hunters could be trapped in the ruins of the Temple of Hephaestus and were in need of help. Although Rinto considered Micah's explanation a possibility, he was still suspicious of the boy who didn't fit his image of the Black Hunters and sent two of his men with Micah to verify his story...and kill him if he turned out to be one of the horde's spies. One of the scouts returned later on and verified that Micah had been speaking the truth except that the standoff at the Temple of Hephaestus had ended up in the boy masquerading as a seemingly important ally of a local demon lord named Enenra who had then taken the disguised Micah away while the Southern Horde continued besieging the temple where the rest of the Black Hunters were still trapped in. Rinto, realizing that the demons' attention was divided and that the Black Hunters could still be of use, decided to return to his superior, Lord Warden Mamoru Uematsu and try to rally the Akai Tora to strike at the Southern Horde's forces besieging the temple. Although the plan was risky, the Akai Tora and its allies had a chance to score a major victory against the Southern Horde, using the demons' confused state to their advantage. Aliases and Nicknames ; Rinto : What he's called. Appearance Very tall, muscled, bald. Clad in the traditional samurai armor. Personality and Traits Aggressive, dutiful, determined. However, despite his bravado he's not unfamiliar with being scared out of his wits by creatures with horrifying looks. Powers and Abilities Very strong and expert wielder of the naginata. Relationships Seishuu Kazejin Rinto saw Shuu as yet another mage ready to be crushed. However, his intimidation worked only momentarily before Shuu used his illusions to best the stronger samurai without shedding blood. Rinto hasn't forgotten his dishonor, and their confrontation haunts him still. See also *Akai Tora *Seishuu Kazejin Category:Akai Tora Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age